


An NCIS romance: DiNozzo/McGee

by Jojoraven68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gay, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojoraven68/pseuds/Jojoraven68
Summary: tony and McGee have a movie night and things get TENSE... s e x u a l l y. If you like slow burns this will kill you in a good way, I promise.This will PROBABLY have more chapters, but please know that I am an insane vampire with a death wish apparently, However I like this ship so what the hell. Let's see how many conservative family members I can piss off, am I right ladies??Enjoy :)-Jojo
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Movie Night

The thing about Tony, is if you want him to do something you have to make him think it was his idea. That is what he had done two days ago when he got Tony to ask him if he wanted to have a movie night on their next free night. Of course he had offered to do it at his place, he had control at home, he felt comfortable at home.  
McGee aggressively scrubbed at the coffee table, anxious to make sure it was perfect. Didn’t want anything out of place for Tony to mock, he wouldn’t hear the end of it for a month. The thought of the endless teasing made him scrub just a little harder, and yet a small smile crawled onto his face despite himself. Tony’s mocking was endless, but also his own way of showing love.  
His computer bleeped at him, letting him know that his hacking was done. Good, now he could fix that messaging system for that game. Some idiot had really screwed it up, and it was a good thing he had caught the errors, for their sake. If he could fix it before anyone noticed he might be able to make that game actually worth playing. They made the whole thing rely on their messaging system and that had a lot wrong with it. Nothing he couldn’t fix in a night though. He thought to himself as he finished cleaning the living room and kitchen. Tony should be here anytime now, he didn’t want him to see that he had been cleaning. Better he didn’t know how much he had prepared for his arrival. He almost wished that he didn’t know.  
He put away his cleaning supplies and did one last sweep of the apartment, it looks good. Nothing in sight that Tony could possibly mock him about. Perfect. Everything is just right. He threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and set it for two minutes. That will be done either by the time he gets here or sooner. McGee paced the kitchen anxiously.  
“It’s just Tony!” he muttered to himself frustrated. He’s just never been here when it’s just the two of them. Never just the two of them watching a movie. His heart skipped a beat and he internally cursed it.  
Three abrupt knocks echoed through his apartment, he walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Tony stood there, a stupid grin plastered across his face.  
“Hey McProbie!” Tony said, he lift his hand to show a six pack of beers, “I brought something to drink, figure you wouldn’t have anything decent here.” Tony pushed past him inside, and set the six pack on the kitchen counter. The microwave dinged and Tony jumped slightly.  
“Popcorn.” McGee said, and hurried over to the microwave, pushing past Tony to get to it. The kitchen just a bit too small for the two of them, but neither of them moved to create more space.  
“Nice. Popcorn. Beer. Movie. Perfect guys night.” Tony opened two bottles of beer while McGee poured the steaming hot popcorn into a large bowl and tried to hide the small smile growing on his face.  
“I figured we could watch Indiana Jones or something.” McGee said.  
“Not star wars or something sci-fiy?” Tony teased, and handed him an open bottle.  
“Well… those aren’t really your favorite, and I have seen them plenty of times. I thought we could watch something we would both enjoy.” Tony sat down on the couch and settled into the cushions.  
“Alright then McGee, fire it up!” McGee turned on the tv, he had put the disc in hours ago, and sat down on the couch next to Tony, putting the bowl of popcorn between them as a buffer.  
Harrison Ford ran around on screen, flashing his gun around as Tony made fun of his grip and handling of guns. Both of them reaching in the popcorn bowl at the same time, their hands dangerously close to touching and McGee agonizingly aware of every second, and cursing himself for it. He should not be feeling like this while sitting next to Tony, but with every moment of the movie dragging on he felt his heart beating heavy in his chest. Aching for just a brief touch of their hands, despite knowing the endless torture that would throw him into.  
Finally the movie ended, and they sat in silence in the dark. Neither of them making a move to turn on the lights or get up from the couch. McGee let his hand rest on the rim of the popcorn bowl and he could feel Tony’s hand millimeters away. I can’t have these feelings for Tony, McGee thought, I have to work with him everyday. These feelings spell disaster for me.  
Tony suddenly jumped up and rushed to turn on the light. Slowly following, trying to calm his emotions, McGee went to the kitchen and put the popcorn bowl in the sink, and his empty bottle of beer on the counter. He opened another bottle of beer for himself.  
“You want another one?” McGee asked Tony.  
“Nah, I gotta drive home at some point.” Tony said, he came into the kitchen next to McGee and got himself a glass of water. “What do you think about this case?”  
“What the dead Colonel case?”  
“Are we working on another case I don’t know about?” Tony quipped. McGee rolled his eyes at him.  
“I think that it’s tough, but we’re gonna get it worked out soon. Maybe we’ll actually find a lead in the morning.” McGee said, and took a sip of his beer. Trying to ignore how close they were standing.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm worried about Gibbs, he seems crankier about this case somehow." Tony said. They stood there and let silence fall again, and McGee could sense Tony staring at him. His heart beat made its unwelcome appearance again, and he tried to force it to shut up, and failed.  
"McGee..." Tony said suddenly. His voice a little breathless. "Do you ever..."  
"Do I ever what?" McGee asked as Tony took a step closer. Their bodies closer, and McGee could feel himself open to anything that could happen next. Hoping for something to happen.  
"I don't know." Tony's voice sounded huskier now. The sound of a ring tone broke them apart quickly. They bounced backwards and lunged for their separate phone, neither one sure who's was going off. Tony found his phone first, and that it was the one making the heinous noise. "Hello?"  
McGee stood by while Tony talked on the phone, the conversation thankfully brief, he could only guess it was Gibbs. Finally Tony hung up, and looked at him, with a curious look in his eyes.  
"Gibbs needs us back at the office. Abby got a lead." They broke into action grabbing their gear, and said nothing about the moment they had shared in the kitchen as they drove back to the office, slightly upset at the lost opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hotter between McGee and Dinozzo

The bullpen was a mess of activity. Ziva and Gibbs were both there already when Tony and Mcgee arrived. The keyboards clicked anxiously as they worked frantically. The Colonel’s daughter had been reported missing only half hour ago. McGee almost felt guilty for his night with Tony, they should have been at work, or protecting that little girl.   
“McGee, Tony, go to the Colonels house, I want you to stay with Mrs. Harold.” Gibbs said as Tony and McGee came walking up.   
“Yes boss.” Tony said. Grabbing a couple of things from his desk. McGee stopped and turned to Gibbs.  
“What about the girl?”   
“Ziva and I are handling it.”   
“Yes Boss.” McGee quickly followed Tony out the door. Mrs. Harold is currently staying in Norfolk, they have a long drive ahead of them. McGee didn’t think he could handle it. That long with just Tony? They’re either going to kill each other or… He didn’t really want to think about the other option.   
They rushed down to the car and were off again before McGee could even fully process it. He tried not to think about earlier. How close they had been standing, the possibility that had almost become a reality. Had Tony been about to kiss him? Had he wanted it?   
“McGee? What are you thinking about so hard over there?” Tony’s voice cut through the silence.   
“Nothing.” McGee said quickly.   
“No, no, no. You don’t get off that easy McBlushy. What are you thinking about that’s got you red?”   
“Nothing. Seriously.” He could feel himself getting redder. Tony suddenly pulled the car over. Into the woods, and turned off the engine.   
“McGee. Please.”   
“Why do you want to know so badly?” McGee nearly shouted at him.   
“Because I - because I just need to know.” Tony said.   
“Keep driving Tony.”   
“Timothy. Please. I gotta know.” Tony said. He almost sounded like he was pleading with him. McGee didn’t say anything. Tony slowly started the car, and the silence settled like a blanket over a bed, not exactly perfectly with a few lumps and wrinkles.   
They didn’t even get near Norfolk before Tony pulled off the freeway and onto the side of the road. Without a word. McGee felt his stomach drop. ‘Please don’t question me. Please. Don’t make me admit to myself, and you, my feelings.’ He thought. His stomach did a flip which attracted butterflies and more reasons to stay silent.   
“Tim.” Tony said. His voice suddenly husky. McGee glanced at him, but didn’t move to fully look at him. Couldn’t pull himself to dare a glance, didn’t trust himself.   
“Tim, please.” Tony said again.   
“What?” He said, his heart practically bursting. Still refusing to look at him.   
“I… I have to tell you something. And this isn’t going to be easy Probie but… Tim… you just have to know. You have to know by now.” Tony chuckled. McGee dared a look over at him, and saw a distraught man, a desperate man trying to tell him something. He couldn’t help himself, and leaned in towards Tony.   
Suddenly they were locked in a passionate kiss, pushing against each other, Tony’s hand sneaked into his hair and his tongue twisted along his lips, enticing him to more. They stayed locked in that moment for what could have been eternity, what McGee wished would have been eternity. But it ended almost as quickly as it began. they sat next to each other in silence for a moment before Tony started the car again and drove on to Norfolk.   
"Let's not tell Gibbs." McGee said, fixing his hair as best as possible.   
"Oh yeah. Thats a big no."  
They reached Norfolk in complete silence with out any more incidents, much to the disapointment of both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking forever on updates, started school back up and it is killing me. Might post some OC stories soon here though so be on the look out. :) Also Message me and let me know of any other ships you might want me to do, I hve a few ideas but I always wanna know what people like. Here for you all always. I check this often so message me with anything. All my love! - Jojo

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I will write more :))


End file.
